Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operational instrument for a fluid injector using a multi-microneedle device.
Background Art
A fluid injector using a multi-microneedle device is known in a medical field. Such a fluid injector in a medical field is known as a syringe.
The fluid injector includes a fluid holding cylinder (a syringe barrel in a syringe) having a fluid holding space, a fluid outflow port, and a fluid holding space inlet opening. The fluid holding space is long and thin, and capable of holding a given amount of a fluid (for example, a medicinal solution in a medical field). The fluid outflow port is provided at one end of a longitudinal direction of the fluid holding space, and the fluid of the fluid holding space can be discharged therefrom. The fluid holding space inlet opening is provided at the other end of the longitudinal direction of the fluid holding space. The fluid injector further has a piston member inserted in the fluid holding space of the fluid holding cylinder from the fluid holding space inlet opening so as to enable it to slide along the above longitudinal axis.
It is considered that the multi-microneedle device in a medical field is attached to an outflow port of a syringe barrel of a conventional syringe in place of one syringe needle well known in a medical field, and used for intradermal injection. The multi-microneedle device includes a main body where an outflow port attachment port and a fluid holding space are formed. The outflow port attachment port is detachably attached to the fluid outflow port of the fluid (a medicinal solution in a medical field) of the syringe barrel. The fluid holding space temporarily holds the fluid which has been subjected to pressure of the piston member of the syringe barrel to be discharged from the fluid outflow port to the outflow port attachment port. The multi-microneedle device has a plurality of microneedles disposed on a plane positioned on the opposite side to the outflow port attachment port across the fluid holding space.
The above plane of the main body functions as a skin contact surface. The microneedles have respective fine fluid injection passages extending between base ends on the above plane and head ends away from the above plane. Lengths between the above respective base ends and the above respective head ends of the microneedles (i.e., respective heights of the microneedles) are set within a range of thicknesses of skin tissues of a living thing (for example, all human-beings) having the skin tissue as a use target.